The New Arrival: Gohan!
by We'll Make The Future
Summary: Gohan doesn't know how or why, but he has been transported to some castle in a country he's never heard of. And now, he's the Chief of Security at Hogwarts. Let's hope no one dies before he finds a way home.


**You know, I remember a time when DB x Harry Potter fanfics featuring Gohan were a dime a dozen, hell, there's even a full completed series plus its own spin-offs sitting on here, and there was a series that covered up from Year 2 all the way to Year 4. Sadly, the latter got deleted, and this is even more sad as it was one of the few to be Gohan x Hermione. The author is still on the site, but they abandoned their account, and the guy who was reuploading it deleted it as well. Maybe it's a curse, who knows.**

**Anyways, consider this story my loveletter to this subcatagory. Don't expect stellar writing, I just want to drabble, and drabble I will. There will likely be no romance, so if you're here for that, stay and follow my story, because you never know.**

**Now, on to the story.**

o - o - o - o - o

"So," Dumbledore looked over the boy in front of him from his desk, taking notice of the torn clothes and the very clearly broken arm, "I'm sure there is something I'd be able to help you with?"

The boy stared at him, bangs falling in front of his eyes, before grumbling out, "Please..." and promptly collapsing on the floor.

o - o - o - o - o

Gohan slowly awoke, the sun beating down on his face, causing his vision to be blurred upon waking. He raised his right hand up to push his hair out of his eyes, and slowly sat up in the bed he had awoken in. Looking around, it appeared he was in a room filled with beds similar to his own, each with a little table next to them and a grand door the size of his grandfather as the entrance.

That's when he realized he had used his formerly broken arm.

Looking down at himself, he saw he was no longer wearing his torn Gi, but rather just some underwear. None of the damage that his body suffered appeared to be visible anymore.

_But, _he thought to himself, _This isn't the Lookout, and I can't sense anybody I recognize._

"So," a voice to Gohan's left made him turn sharply, narrowing his eyes and sliding his legs off the bed to his right, in preparation to attack. This was when he realized the man to his left appeared to be no threat to anything at the moment... except for his hair's cleanliness.

"Calm down," the man snapped a book shut, the title having been something to do with 'The Art of Advanced Potions', "I am merely keeping watch over you. It's not everyday a half dead child appears at your doorstep, now is it?"

Gohan's composed face fell into a sheepish smile, as he realized, he had shown up at this man's home(?) half dead. This sheepish smile shifted into a face of confusion as he realized a certain fact.

Just where was he?

o - o - o - o - o

Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Gohan had been suddenly transported there following his life or death battle with the monstrous artificial human, Cell. Though, considering the circumstances...

_Maybe I did die, _Gohan chuckled to himself, _This is like something out of one of Lime's mangas._

Gohan was making his way to the Headmaster's office, being guided by a rather old woman who introduced herself as 'Minerva McGonagal',and she had taken to leading him because it didn't take him that long to get lost just after getting out of what he now knew was the Hospital Wing. Getting lost had taught a few lessons, like not to trust every see through person or talking painting you see, as well as one other thing.

He had been severely underpowered in his coming to this world.

He was fairly strong, but it was for a normal human. He couldn't transform, flying back up to the Great Hall had winded him and he couldn't make his Ki take physical shape. It was there, it allowed him to create an aura and of course fly, however short that flight may be, but he couldn't pull off any special moves like Piccolo's Masenko or Muten Roshi's Kamehameha.

He was... above average.

"Now Mr. Son," McGonagall spoke, looking down at him as they had arrived in front of a statue of what appeared to be some kind of large bird, "The password for Dumbledore's office currently is 'Cockroach Clusters'," she made a disgusted face after saying that, and at the same time the statue began to move, "If you need anything at all during your stay here, please come to one of the staff, Dumbledore and myself included. I would advise against Snape though, he's... adverse to company so to speak."

Gohan nodded and gave a polite thank you to the woman, before making his way up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. What awaited him as a fairly normal sized wooden door, and before he could even knock, an old voice on the other end said, "Come in."

With that, Gohan shook off any surprise he held and walked inside, curious about what the man wanted from him, but figured it was likely due to the... let's say 'odd' nature of his arrival at the school.

Sitting down in a chair across from Dumbledore's desk, Gohan merely questioned, "What is it that you want, sir?"

"I'm sure you know that I would like to be made aware of why you arrived at my school half dead a few days ago," he chuckled at this, and Gohan scratched the back of his head while blushing, "But I am sure it is a very long story. So, I will wait as long as you need for you to collect yourself and explain it, as that is not the true matter at hand here."

His eyes sparkled while Gohan's eyes took on a questioning look, staring at the innocent but also aged old man in front of him.

"What do you mean," Gohan spoke slowly, staring at Dumbledore, "'True matter?'"

"I have a distinct feeling my school will be in danger for the coming years," Dumbledore's smile remained on his face, "So I feel it would be in my best interest to hire a... Security Guard, so to speak. I have seen some of your life through looking into your mind, and despite losing a lot of your powers, you are still incredibly strong by normal standards. Your untapped aptitude for magic is also a key point of interest," Gohan's eyes widened at this statement. Magic? Him? Dumbledore continued on without addressing this though, "So, let me get to the point. Would you, Son Gohan, like to be the official Hogwarts Head of Security until there comes a time you can return to your home?"

Gohan shock stayed for a few seconds more, before he adorned a familiar smile and spoke aloud his thoughts.

"I got nothing better to do. Why not!"

o - o - o - o - o

**Rough first chapter. Just some general info following the end of this chapter, just so you know what I plan for this story**

**-Will be centered around the Chamber of Secrets (Year 2)**

**-Gohan has been depowered so he can't just sense the giant murderous snake and one-shot it. At his current physical power, he would dominate the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai ignoring Ki abilities**

**-This will not interfere with my other story. I write these when I get the inspiration (which is probably why Chapter 1 for Don't Lose Hope Now turned out so poor in the Lucius section, good thing I rewrote it). There may be periods where this doesn't get updated for weeks, but I will ensure that this gets completed. Even if I lose all interest, I will still post an outline of what I wanted to do next for those interested. I know how it feels to get into a story only to get burned by an author dropping it when it started heating up, especially when that drop comes with an AN saying "I plan to update more regularly". **


End file.
